User talk:TheSilverhead
Cleaned. TheSilverhead 17:37, May 20, 2012 (UTC) I need microsoft points for the steam game Please sing your talks with 4 ~'s, ok? And no, I'm not oing to give you MS points. hey thanks for checking out my page please help me get it out to the fortresscraft staff because i really think its a good idea for fortresscraft to help and make it better so i can help them with sales to get the ratings they deserve Mainspace page policy. Hello, i just wanted to say thank you for the welcome (even though its a bot doing it XD), and i also wanted to ask since im relatively new to this wiki, and not fully aware of your policies, But are articles like this allowed on the mainspace? I was going to drop a delete template on but i saw two other iffy pages prior with no delete template so i wasnt sure if you guys had a different policy on it. Necromancer115 13:16, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for asking! As you can see, that page has already been deleted. If it isn't in game, it isn't on the wiki. This generally includes opinions, suggestions, and 'spam' type pages or blogs. I hope you enhoy our little wiki! TheSilverhead 14:09, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, i just wanted to know, because i edit alot on CoDwiki and Resident Evil Wiki, and they are incredibly strict about stuff like that. i wanted to make sure i wasnt doing anything bad. Well now that im sure, any more edits i see like that, i wont hesitate to drop a delete template on it. Necromancer115 14:48, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Testing: this can be used on talk pages to let them know you replied to them on your own talk page Andyr00222 (Talk) (Definitely Not Twitter) 11:57, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Alright was only trying to help ;o VU1TURE360 22:18, May 28, 2012 (UTC) NO, the toma page will NOT stay on this wiki. This wiki is about the game, not the people who play it. While I love toma, and he is on my friends list, there should not be a page about him or any other FC community member. Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} toma AHHh, I have just though of it :D Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} how about this?: User:Butcherboytoma Console command Do you like my template at the bottom of this page? I wanted a second opinion. Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} box thing Andy's box thing says 3-D artist :D Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} How to unlock the wiki axe because I have contribute on page relics have several ideas for the game i made two pages about it and would apreciate a friends request CHG Helldog Please I would appreciate the wikiaxe I am determined and I would be active every day to wikia article thank you No. Earn it, then you will get it. And sign your talk posts with 4 ~'s. TheSilverhead 23:11, June 2, 2012 (UTC) i think the code for the axe is 76701314 Thanks for welcoming me a while back, there is soo much stuff on here why is it you people keep deleting my stuff how am i supposed to contribute if my posts keep gettting deleted tell me what the harm is in what i had HEY, THESILVERHEAD, WHY DID YOU DELETE MY PICK AXE PAGE.>:( AquaticCoin 12:05, June 4, 2012 (UTC)